Awkward!
by Firegirl99
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries but please read it coz I think it's got a little bit of everything in it: romance, friendship, fear, comfort ... and of course awkwardness! rated T for teenage stuff and awkward situations...DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything - however much I wish I did. Enjoy and please faveview!
1. Nightmares!

**Ok, so there are a few things you need to know before reading this chapter. First** **fy machgen hardd is Welsh for beautiful boy I know it says something like pretrath in the episode but this is the real translation coz I speak a little welsh and I know it. Second, Carrie is Rhydian's mum. Finally, I wrote this coz my first wolfblood story seemed quite popular so I thought if you guys liked that maybe you'll like a longer one too (plus I got a few requests for one) ENJOY! AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE FAVIEW!**

* * *

Maddie's POV

My eyes flutter open. My hair is spread out like a curtain of darkness surrounding me. My vision is blurry but when it clears I realize where I am…the woods. Why am I here? I push myself up and manage to stand on shaky legs.

I start walking in the way of my house but find it impossible to move without clinging to a tree for dear life. It hurts so much! What happened?

2 Days earlier

I'm walking through the woods but it isn't beautiful and peaceful like it normally is. It's…strange. There's fog everywhere and the trees look like they could collapse on me at any time. Then there's a sudden gust of wind and I feel the urge to turn around, I want to fight it but I can't. It's too strong.

I turn and find myself facing Carrie, what is she doing here?

"You turned my fy machgen hardd against me! Now you're gonna pay!" before I can have time to react she wolfs out and charges at me. Suddenly I'm on the ground and there are at least 5 wolves staring down at me. Somehow I can understand them:

"What shall we do first? To make the pain last?"

"Should we wait for him to get here or just finish her now?"

"I think it'll be more entertaining for her to see him"

"Wait! I can smell him!" My eyes are frantically searching the trees looking for _'him' _finally I spot some movement. They must want me to see because wild wolfbloods can stay completely hidden for ages. Then he walks out. I can't believe it!

Rhydian!

I instantly feel better knowing he's here but there's a small nagging feeling tugging on my chest. As he speaks to the other wolfs it becomes clear:

"Well that was easier than I expected! I thought it'd at least take you 5 minutes!" he exclaims in happiness.

"Not against her! She's tame! Did you get rid of her parents?"

"Yeah no problem"

"You want to make it a set and finish off the entire family?"

"My pleasure" my eyes widen in shock and horror. The one person in the whole world who I can talk to and trust turns into a traitor and has let his deranged mum and her pack find me so he can kill me and my family!

He leans down towards me and whispers in my ear

"Did you really think I'd choose you over my family? Your tame and I'm wild, this was bound to happen some time" just then his eyes turn yellow and his claws grow, there's just enough time for me to yell in his face

"You're sick! I trusted you!"

"Well that was your mistake wasn't it?" he laughs gravely before transforming and lunging down towards my neck ready for the kill.

* * *

I shoot up covered in sweat. My sheets have formed an unbelievably strong cocoon around me so it takes me about 10 minutes to untangle myself. My breathing is still frantic and my heart beat is constantly drumming in my ears. Finally I calm down. "It was just a dream" I reassure myself.

As I walk into school that morning my nightmare comes rushing back to me. The groups of people crowding the building and they remind me terrifyingly of the pack of wolves that attacked me. Seeing Rhydian is not going to be pleasant if _that's _all it takes for me to get scared. I manage to pry open the door and take a peek round the corner. He's not there! Phew! At least I can relax for a bit before having to see him. That dream really shuck me up. Suddenly, there's a light tap on my shoulder. I let out a little yelp but sigh in relief as I realize it's only Tom and Shannon,

"Whoa! You ok?"

"Oh yeah just a bit jumpy that's all"

We start walking towards our tutor room just as the bells goes. Somewhere in the sea of people a scent catches my nose. It's him. Our eyes lock and we end up getting shoved together. He drags me into the dark room.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm –" he cuts me off

"Don't you dare tell me your fine! I know you and I know how to read people's true emotions. Spill it. Now" I sigh in surrender. I guess if I do tell him then he can tell me I'm being silly. That's actually what I need right now. I tell him all about the dream and somehow when I was recalling the bit about him tears started prickling the brim of my eyes and spilled over. As I finish he pulls me into a warm, strong hug and strokes my hair.

"Mads. You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere and I would never hurt you like that. Ever"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Before I even realize what's happening we're both leaning forward. I should stop this now. I know I should. What if something happens and our friendship is wrecked? I know I won't stop it though, it feels right. Just as our lips are centimeters away…Tom barges in. Great! Not. Rhydian lets out an agitated sigh and releases me. I cross my arms over my chest, embarrassed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Tom asks in an 'all knowing voice'. Both me and Rhydian blush before awkwardly leaving the room.

* * *

**AN: Ahhh! What's going to happen in the next two days? **

**So What did you guys think? I love hearing from you so please faview! (faveorting + reviewing) Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I can post the next chapter soon! :) x**


	2. The beginning of the end

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter and please faview! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rhydian's POV**

Maddie's all freaked out because of a bad nightmare she had. Being the nice guy I am I made sure she knew everything was ok and I'm never going to let anyone – including myself – hurt her. I wrap my arms protectively around her sobbing form and stroke her hair as she quietly cries into my chest. She never could hide her emotions around me not even when we first met.

All of a sudden she looks up into my eyes and I stare down into hers. She's so beautiful. I stroke her cheek but I'm not sure if she even registers what I'm doing. She's just standing there, being pretty, gazing at me. I realize that were leaning in. This shouldn't be happening. The only time she kissed me was on the cheek to say thanks so why is this happening? Is it because of her dream? I should stop this but I just can't. I won't. Our lips are about to meet when the door bursts open. Tom. Great timing as always. I disappointingly sigh and release Maddie from my arms. The moment has passed. She crosses her arms over her chest. I think it's so she can hide but it's not working. At least not after what's just happened.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asks knowing exactly what we were doing.

Maddie and I both blush uncontrollable and stumble out of the doorway. Tom chuckles a little under his breath as he pats me on the back. We both know he's still into her so I think he's amused that he was the one to stop us. Dude's gonna pay.

We walk into the classroom late and get a lecture from Mr. Jeffries. Me and Maddie slump down into our chairs as Tom nudges Shannon trying to tell her what happened. She isn't listening. When Mr. Jeffries finally finishes speaking he says 'you can talk quietly to the person next to you but no turning round' this gives me a chance to talk to Maddie privately – well not really since we're in a class full of kids but you know what I mean. There's an awkward silence. I decide to break it first. I need to know what's going on.

"So, you feeling better?" I can't just go straight into the question. I have to be subtle. If that's even possible. Damn you teenage drama!

"What?"

"Your nightmare"

"Oh that…yeah you helped me a lot" another awkward silence. She's the one who breaks it this time.

"You want to go running in the woods at lunch?" she means 'to run and talk' I hope.

"Yeah sure sounds good…we could talk to if you want"

"Course" she gives me an adorable smile and just as I'm about to snap and kiss her the bell goes signaling the end of tutor time. Seriously? You've **got** to be kidding me!

Maddie isn't in my classes this morning so I say bye and walk out of the room with Tom.

"So…what's going on with you and Maddie?" Wouldn't he like to know. _**I **_need to know first!

"Why? You jealous?" now I get my payback for him making me say I was jealous at Shannon's sleepover.

"N-no just…curious" I laugh and shake my head.

The morning passes at an excruciatingly slow pace. Music, Maths and finally geography. As soon as the bell goes for lunch I'm out of my chair and even the three Ks can't catch me to flirt. I sprint to the fence and am about to climb through to meet Maddie at our usual spot when I hear her yelling my name. I turn around and find her jogging towards me with a massive smile on her face. I hold open the wire for her as she climbs through then I crouch under as well. When I'm threw I look behind me to see if anyone has seen us leave. Tom's staring at us like a crazy person but I doubt he'll do anything about it since he's seen us leave like this hundreds of times at lunch.

Maddie does what she always does when we race – push me back so she can have a head start. Not if I can help it! I wrap my arms around her waist lifting her up, spin her round and when she kicks off from my shoulder to get down she's going in the wrong direction and I'm in the lead. We keep doing things like this until we reach our special spot on the moors.

We dump our bags at the side and I stand facing her hoping she can explain things to me.

"Rhydian…I don't know what to say" she finally admits. Well that wasn't what I expected.

"Let me try... Since I met you, I've felt something…different, new. It's like you've showed me a part of myself I didn't even know existed and I'm not just talking about the wolf. It's like, when I'm not around you, I'm not me" that doesn't nearly sum up my confusing feelings for her but it'll have to do. Her face is unreadable.

"Well say something" she doesn't answer but what she does do is steps forward closing the gap between us and hesitantly places her soft lips onto mine. Fireworks go off inside me! Now I know my feelings. I love her!

Too quickly though she pulls back. But I'm not done. I pull her closer and kiss her again, this time longer. My arms travel to her waist and hers snake around my neck. I'm so into the kiss it's unbelievable! It's like my wolf instincts have entwined with my human ones. All too soon though I feel my lungs getting tight and I know I need to breathe so I break the kiss. We're both panting heavily and I put my forehead on hers.

"Maybe words weren't the answer" she states jokingly, I laugh a little and nuzzle her cheek. She giggles and playfully pushes me back.

I sit down at my usual place in the large roots of an old tree and actually Maddie sits in my lap! If this is what it's like to have Maddie as my girlfriend I think I'm gonna like it! We talk for a while like we always do but there's something else there, we've always had chemistry but this is…amazing. When we've finished talking I draw random shapes on her palm and she cuddles into me.

Sadly, it's almost time for the school bell to go so we make our way back filled with a new kind of energy even the wolf can't compete with - and that's saying something. We're back with ages to spare! We talk about going back into the woods but decide against it. As we're walking across the grass I feel Maddie slip her hand through mine and I smile. We walk hand – in – hand up to the yard ignoring the stares we get. Then Tom and Shannon come over. This is going to be a bit awkward…

* * *

**AN: Well? What did you think? I love hearing from you so please keep those faviews coming! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/ faveorited/ followed this story! I'll make a page to say thankz when I'm finished I promise! Sadly I won't be able to upload for a while *SOB* but I'll try to as soon as possible. bbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) x**


	3. Teachers

**Hey guys! Remember remember the fifth of November it's a great day coz I finally updated! haha. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Maddie's POV

Tom and Shannon were obviously shocked by our _announcement. _Although they were quite amused when they saw the three k's reactions. They just stood there gawking at us with their sunglasses in hands and bags dangling from their arms – I found it REALLY hard not to snigger. Rhydian didn't even bother to try: he laughed so loud everyone on the yard fell silent and stared but instead of being embarrassed like a normal person he just chuckled more, snaked an arm around my shoulder and gazed at me. I blushed incredibly red and I'm sure he noticed but his care free nature must have rubbed off on me because I feel myself giggling and beginning to talk to Shannon and Tom while sliding my arm around Rhydian's waist. I'm liking this, a lot.

The bell rings for tutor and we saunter into the classroom earning more crazy stares and a few stupid comments from Jimi, Sam and Liam. I feel myself tensing up – I've never really been good with getting public attention, I guess I can thank mum and dad for that – Rhydian, however, gives me a quick peck on the lips and I can feel a grin creeping across my face, we've only been going out five minutes and he already knows how to calm me down, then again he's always been good at that. We sit down and he keeps his arm around me the entire time. Then Mr. Jeffries comes into the room and calls us out. I thought talking to Shannon and Tom was awkward:

"Mr. Morris would you kindly keep your hands to yourself? And Miss Smith could you please make sure there are no more public shows of affection? It's distracting your peers from their studies" both mine and Rhydian's eyebrows simultaneously scrunch up together.

"H – How did you…know?" I can't even recognize my voice. I look at him inquisitively.

"Not much gets pass me in this school Maddie Smith, you should know that by now. Now get back into tutor"

We laugh a little under our breath and go back into the classroom. Everything goes quiet as we enter and we can't keep the laughter quiet anymore. Our outburst earns us a death glare from Mr. Jeffries. We just laugh louder and get sent out again. The head teacher Mr. Brown corners us in the corridor:

"Now now what do we have here? I expected to see you out here Mr. Morris -"

"Steve" they exchange nods before he continues -

"But not you miss. Smith. You've only ever been sent out of tutor once and that was just for some silly little joke so what's going on?"

Explaining this isn't going to be fun. Hopefully Rhydian and '_Steve' _know each other well enough by now that I can just blend into the background. Or not.

Mr. Jeffries comes out of the room asking if we have calmed down yet. Then he takes in the sight of Mr. Brown and pales.

"Sir. I – I have just came to bring these two back into tutor" he stutters

"Well, why were they sent out?" Rhydian puts his arm around my shoulder again as we slump up against the wall knowing it's against school policy to stop us from dating because it's denial of our free will to choose who we want to be with. He'd be denying our human rights. Yeah that's right using what we've learnt in school against the teachers.

Sadly, Jeffries never goes down without a fight so I'm betting he'll turn this on us somehow. This really **is **going to be awkward…

* * *

**AN: Ok I'm sorry I know long wait and short update but I just thought I'd better post it otherwise my poem at the start wouldn't have worked (I realize it was bad but you know...) Hope you guys enjoyed it and please please please faview coz I LOVE seeing them! bye guys! :) x**


End file.
